Secret Life
by kitkatkateyreader
Summary: Mai has a secret that she is hiding from SPR especially from Naru her boss and the one she love's. Mai is not from this dimension but from a dimension with war against humanity and titans. Mai is now pulled back to her dimension with her friends at SPR and they learn Mai's past, And also help stop the an attack that could kill Mai and her friends there.
1. the mission

**Hey guy it's time for my first cross-over for attack on titan and Ghost hunt. I am positive that you will enjoy this store by my self kitkatkateyreader, oh and by the way I do not own Attack on titan or Ghost hunt. So sit down and enjoy the ride.**

Prologue

(Normal POV)

"Mikasa we have to hurry and get out of here, there are titans coming from every direction." said the boy screaming with blond hair looking at a girl with scared look on his face.

"I know Armin but I have to capture her, this is our mission, and we can't just abandon it like all the others." The girl with the black hair and a serious face said.

"Mikasa if we stay we are going to die and that won't help anyone, think of everyone back there, they are waiting for us." Armin said to Mikasa.

Mikasa was thinking to herself very thoroughly about whether to retreat or continue with mission, Titan were coming from every direction like Armin said, she was killing very titan in her line of sight and also trying to protect Armin in the process. After finally making her up mind when she could no longer see the female titan she turns around on her 3D maneuver gear and headed back to the horses outside of the forest where the others are waiting for them.

"Let's hurry before we're trapped by the titan, and get back to the other's and head to the wall to give them the report." Mikasa said almost with disappoint in her eyes, but she knew that Armin was right, and so they headed back to the horse where they were.

Mikasa was in front of Armin taking point, when all of a sudden bolts lightning stared shooting out of the sky and into the forest where Mikasa and Armin were. Doing their best to doge the lightning, Mikasa was bouncing off of tree with Armin just behind her. On their way to hurry and get out of the forest, there were titans coming from every direction and with the lightning shooting from the sky, it was making even harder to kill titans. They knew that if this were to escalate their tanks would run out and they would have no chance of making it out alive.

"Mikasa what do we do if are tanks run out than there's no way-."

"We will make it Armin, because I know that there is no way in HELL that we're going to die in this goddam forest, you got it. Now keep going we're almost out so keep dogging and killing." Mikasa said with a straight face but it was almost in terrier.

"Right, got it." Armin said looking at her face.

As they were trying to escape the forest, Mikasa notice that she was down to her set of blades, at this rate she knew that she would not make it if she was defenceless. Doing her best trying not to ruin the blades, she and Armin notice that the titans were starting to back off. Mikasa was thinking to herself if this was good or bad. Miksas was way ahead of Armin and started to slow down to wait him to catch up with her. They were almost out of the forest when all of a sudden a bolt of lightning hit Mikasa.

"NO, MIKASA, NO." Armin screamed at himself and was in shock from how she just disappeared like that.

Armin kept going towards the edge of the forest to where the others were with his face still in shock from what just happened and about what had happened to Mikasa. Once Armin got to the edge he saw his friend on their horses looking up at the sky. Soon Armin was with him friends outside of the forest, and that when all of the lightning stops and sky started to clear. Armin was on the ground walk slowly looking down with his shocked face. That's when someone notice that Mikasa was missing

"Armin, where's Miksas?" A boy with brown hair said getting off his horse to look at Armin better. Once he didn't respond the boy got more worried.

"Armin, WHERE IS SHE." The boy yelled at him to answer the question.

Armin slowly raised his head to at him, and they all gasped at his face, because they knew that she was gone. But the boy was still determined to get an answer out of him.

"I'm sorry Eran, but I couldn't do anything about it, she was hit by the lightning when we were heading back here, I'm sorry... she's gone."

**I'm sorry that it's so short I just wanted to give this part to you, and I promise to get the next chapter ready for you soon and I also promise that it will be longer. Just hold on for me. Oh and don't forget to leave me a comment on it, talk to you guys later. **


	2. the new dimention

Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry about being so late, it's been a very rough year, you probably hear that a lot from other writers, but I'm not going to waste your time with my rough year, let's get back to the story. **

Mikasa POV

Man my head really hurts, and I can't seem to open my eyes they're so heavy. The last thing I remember is a mission that Armin and I were on, we were looking for the female titan in the forest outside of wall Rose, and then nothing. Right now the only thing I can think about is way my body is so heavy and way I can't open my eyes, they're just so tired, that is until I head a door open from the room, then I open my eyes as fast as I could to look how it was, and it was some guy by the looks of it to be about in his early thirties or so, he had some black cape on with a pair of dirty jeans and a black shirt. He came in with a dead deer in this arms with a bow and some arrows. I looked around the room and I saw a knife on a table behind him. As quietly as I can I snuck my way over to it and grabbed the knife off the table and moved my way over to the man, and as soon as I was right behind him I put the knife to his neck.

"How are you and where am I?" I said with a cold, but I had a blank face on as I held the knife to his neck.

"The names Lee. Lee Suoh. And we are in a forest right outside the city of Tokyo," He answered me with a voice that made it seem that he didn't care that I had a knife to his neck. "But you wouldn't know what Tokyo is now would you my little soldier of the scout regiment." He said to me the same way still looking at the fire that was in front of him. "You can put that knife down, I mean you no harm, because if I wasn't you would probably still in the forest dead. You can trust me, I am try to help you." He also said, but this time I could hear the trust in his voice, and that is something I don't hear very often, so I lowered the knife from his neck.

As soon as I did he turn around to look at me, and when he did it was like he was glad to see me. "Wow I haven't see another solider like me for a long time, it's been about fifty teen years I think." He said to me gazing at my uniform. It kind of confused me when he said that, because there are lots of solder's around the wall and the districts.

"What do you mean about you not seeing anyone in this uniform?" I asked confusingly at him. "There are lots of solders around the districts." I added.

"Oh that's right. What's the last thing you remember, I ask because when I found you your head was hurt?" he said to me and I stared to think to myself out loud about what happened.

"I was in a mission in the forest outside of wall rose with my friend Armin, we were on the 3D maneuver gear, then-." Right when I really stared to think about what happened, I stared to remember everything about what happened, but that not really what surprised me the most, it was what he said when he we cut in.

"Lighting stared coming from the sky, and then there was just a big flash in front of your eye, ya you were hit by lighting like me. You were transported here from your dimension to this dimension," He continued looking at me seriously, and look at him surprised while he continued. "I've been transported here a long time ago and haven't been able to get back even today." He finished, was looking at my shocked face.

When he finished I felt week at the knees, and I was on floor still with a shocked face on. He then bent down to me and looked at me with sad eyes and said, "You can stay here as long as you like my little solder, it may not be forever, you might be able to go back and see your family again," he said to me, but I kind of tuned him out from the shock. All I could think about was Armin, Jean, Annie, and all my other friends, but most of all I was thinking of my bother Earn and how he could die someday by a titan and how I wasn't there to save him when it happened. I finally looked up to see him looking at me and said, "If you're going to stay here in this world you'll have to learn how thing work here, but for starters what your name little solder?" He asked me with a weak smile.

"It's Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman." I said to him being myself back to reality.

" Well if you're going to start living here like a normal person I will be your guardian and you can go to school like a regular teenage and make lots of friends, until you go back to the other world, and I'm sure that everyone will be there when you get back." He said to me putting a hand on my shoulder looking at the back of my head. I then realised that if I'm going to be living in this world from now on until I go back, I should change myself and leave mikasa behind and be someone else.

"Then from now on I'll be someone else, I won't be mikasa Ackerman anymore I'll be …Mia Taniyama."

**And done. Sorry about the really late update, but big shocker that mikasa is really Mia I wound what will happen in the next chapter. I'll update really soon and again really sorry about the very late update. **


End file.
